Recommission Misson
by Bamimilyt6
Summary: Sector V goes on an unofficial mission to recommission Sector Z. And this time, they want it to be permanent. What happens when they finally bring back the lost sector? 0.2/0.3
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I've been reading some fan fiction's where the brunette girl with the pigtails' name is Olivia/Ogie. On the KND wiki page it says her official name is Constance, so I'm going to refer to her as Constance. Just so there's no confusion. I just got back into KND so this might suck. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
~Emily Believes xoxo  
**

* * *

It had been a week since it happened. That day was so shocking and stressful for Nigel Uno, otherwise known as Numbuh 1. On that day, he found out his father, his lame old father, was the legendary Numbuh 0. His uncle was Father, or more bluntly Benedict Uno. He had to fight off his friends who got turned into senior citi-zombies. And, probably the most shocking thing of all:

The Delightful Children from Down the Lane, one of the sworn enemies of the Kids Next Door, were once the missing members of Sector Z!

That realization just kept boggling his mind. He couldn't believe it, and he saw it with his own eyes! He just kept repeating it in his mind. The DCFDTL are the operatives from Sector Z... The DCFDTL are the operatives from Sector Z...The DCFDTL are the operatives from Sector Z... The DCFDTL are the op-

"Numbuh 1!" Abby (aka, Numbuh 5) exclaimed, causing him to snap back to reality. He looked around to see the rest of his sector (Hoagie, Numbuh 2; Kuki, Numbuh 3; and Wally, Numbuh 4) staring at him. Their faces showed signs of both concern and annoyance.

"You've been staring out the window for a while, Numbuh 1, and you're never spaced out!" Hoagie said.

"Is it because your dad is Numbuh 0? I would be spaced out, too, ya'know," Wally commented.

Maybe I should tell them, Nigel thought to himself. He sighed and asked, "Have you guys heard of the missing Sector Z?"

This raised some eyebrows. "Of course! They say they were the best operatives Kids Next Door has ever seen!" Hoagie said.

"Well, I know what happened to them."

His fellow sector members simply just stared at him in confusion. No one dared to move a muscle. Was it true? Was he telling the truth? they wondered. There's no telling what he saw when they were mindless zombies.

"What happened?" Kuki asked, being the first to believe the leader of her sector. Everyone else was curious to know as well.

Nigel's eyes darted between them for a second, fearing that this part they wouldn't believe. "I don't know exactly what happened, but I know Father did it. He delightfulized them."

"Wait... are you sayin' that those Annoying Brats from Down the Lane are the operatives from Sector Z?" Wally questioned.

"You've gotta be joking," Abby commented.

"I'm serious! Numbuh 0 used the Recommissioning Module on them and they turned into the missing members of Sector Z!" Nigel argued.

"The Recommissioning Module has been broken beyond repair for while, Numbuh 1. There's no way it could've worked," Hoagie countered, crossing his arms.

"But it hasn't! Numbuh 86 repaired it!"

"Now you're just talkin' crazy, Numbuh 1," Abby said.

"Yeah. Last time I checked, Numbuh 86 wasn't a very techy person," Kuki agreed.

It was hopeless. They didn't believe him! Just as he was about to give up on the concept, a thought struck his mind. "Fine, don't believe me. How would you know, anyways? You were all senior citi-zombies then!"

The tree house went silent again. The other four operatives of Sector V began to slowly believe their leader. He was right; anything could've happened while they were zombies.

"Gotta plan, then?" Abby asked.

"Numbuh 2, do you think you can fix the Recommissioning Module?" Nigel asked.

* * *

Nigel led Hoagie to his room in the tree house. To the left on his bed, the Recommissioning Module laid on a nightstand. Many pieces were bend and broken. "Hmmm," Hoagie pondered, studying the broken 2x4 device. "Nothing major is broken, and all the bent pieces could be snapped back in place... You can join the others in the Moonbase, Numbuh 1, this shouldn't be extremely hard to fix."

Kuki, Wally, and Abby all went to the Moonbase to inform Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 on the situation. However, to the suggestion, Nigel shook his head. "I have something to do... It will help us on our mission."

Bidding goodbye to his friend, Nigel Uno swiftly left the tree house. He made his way down the lane, coming upon the Delightful Mansion. He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell, a delightful ding. He heard footsteps, and in the doorway stood Benedict. He had his suit on, as well as the yellow and pink bathrobe and still seemed to be sulking about the events of last week. He held a tub of rocky road ice cream in his hand.

"What do you want, Nigel?" he grunted, calling the operative by his real name rather than his codename, surprising him.

"I actually came here to see you," Nigel said.

Though it wasn't exactly noticeable with his suit on, the man's eyebrows raised. "Me? Look, kid, I know I was a coward a week ago, but you don't need to start a fight about it!"

"I'm not here to fight," he said, walking into the mansion. Benedict turned around to face his nephew. "I'm here for answers."

Benedict put down his tub of frozen dessert. "What could you possibly want from me?"

"How to change your 'delightful children' back into Sector Z," Nigel said.

He laughed, giving an unseeable smirk to the operative. "I don't know how!" he exclaimed, amused by the question. "And even if I did, I certainly wouldn't tell you! Besides, reversing eleventy-billion fold worth of energy is practically impossible!"

That last sentence gave Nigel an idea. Who says I had to reverse it? he thought. Smirking, he looked up at his uncle and simply said, "Nothing is impossible to the Kids Next Door." Then, he walked out the unclosed door.

* * *

Going back to the tree house, Nigel noticed that Kuki, Wally, and Abby had returned. "What happened at the Moonbase?" he asked.

"Number 362 thought we were asking more than we could get," Abby answered, annoyed.

Hoagie then walked into T.V. Room of the tree house, holding the Recommissioning Module in his hand. "On the bright side, I fixed the Recommissioning Module! It's as good as new!" Though the boards looked like that were glued together, everything else looked perfectly functional.

"Great! Now, is there anyway you can increase the power of that by slightly over eleventy-billion fold?" he asked, a nervous unhopefulness present in his voice.

"Eleventy-billion fold!? How're suppose to do that?!" Wally asked.

"I don't know, but it's the only way to bring Sector Z back for good. The Delightfulization Chamber that delightfulized them malfunctioned, and it let out eleventy-billion fold more energy than it needed to!" Nigel explained.

"So the only way to reverse it would be to apply even more energy than that, so it overpowers the effects of the last impact!" Hoagie stated, catching on to the idea.

"But how? It's not like we can just generate that much energy without shorting out the whole tree house!" Wally countered.

"Matter-a-fact, the whole neighborhood," Abby said. "We can't get that much energy from here without shorting out the entire town!"

"Maybe we don't have to do it on Earth," Kuki suggested. Everyone turned to her, for she seemed to be catching onto something. "The Moonbase takes a lot of energy to operate on the moon, so we could ask them for help!" she cheerfully said.

"Yeah, only I doubt Numbuh 362 would let us," Wally sighed, crossing his arms.

"Let us? She has to! We're just a few steps away from bringing back Sector Z!" Nigel said.

"I don't think she believed us the first time Numbuh 1," Wally countered.

He thought for a moment. "Fine. We may just have to take a stealthier approach."

"Are you kidding? That would get us decommissioned right on the spot!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"How many times have I done something that I should've got decommissioned for?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I will be posting one more part today, though it's going to be a little bit shorter than this one. I hope you're enjoying it!**  
 **~Emily Believes xoxo**

* * *

The operatives of Sector V snuck around the Moonbase as if they were playing hide 'n' go seek. Abby knew that lately the Teens had been planning attacks on the Moonbase, so majority of the Moonbase operatives would be defending the KND Headquarters. However, in front of the power core, there seemed to be a few serious-looking Moonbase guards.

The smallest creak of the floorboard (curiosity of Numbuh 2) caused all six guns to be pointed at them. "State your name and business!" Numbuh 398 said.

"More like _names_ ," Numbuh 35 stated, seeing five silhouettes. He narrowed his eyes.

"We're Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 from Sector V; we mean no harm," Nigel stated calmly, holding his hands up. The guns lowered.

"What are you doing here?" Numbuh 116 asked, sighing afterwards.

"Do you know how much energy the power core generates?" Hoagie asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, about twenty-billion fold to power the whole Moonbase," Numbuh 24 answered, thinking it was an innocent question. "There's even a few spare back-up generators that can power just that much. They even come in pocket size! Probably the best 2x4 technology Numbuh 74.239 ever made."

"Interesting," Hoagie said, drawing out the word. He gave a slight nod to Nigel, who merely smirked.

" _Now_ ," he said quietly, for he feared being overheard. The guards were shocked to see all the operatives of Sector V, one of the most loyal (albeit disobedient) sectors, pull out M.U.S.K.E.T.s and point it at them. Before they even had a chance to raise their guns, they fired. Covered in mustard, they fell to ground, dropping their weapons. Hoagie hacked the control panel, forcing the doors to slide open. He went in, finding the pocket sized power generator Numbuh 24 talked about. Tossing it to Nigel, they made their exit using jetpacks.

Standing up, Numbuh 116 reached into her waistband, grabbing a walkie-talkie. "Come in Numbuh 60; come in Numbuh 60, over," she said.

"We're in the middle of a battle, Numbuh 116! What is it? Over!" he exclaimed, noises of war against the teens going on in the background.

Numbuh 44a and 44b closed the door to the power core. "I'm afraid we've been betrayed by Sector V. They just stole a pocket sized backup power generator, over," she said.

"Sector V? Are you serious? Over," he answered quickly.

"Of course I'm serious! Over," she said.

"I'll see what Numbuh 362 wants us to do about it, Numbuh 116. Over and out."

* * *

There was a zap as Hoagie managed to install the power generator into the Recommissioning Module. "I got it! Ha! This should overpower eleventy-billion fold worth of energy by a long-shot," he said.

"Good job, Numbuh 2! Now if we can just-" Nigel began, but got cut off by a frantic knocking at the treehouse door.

Before anyone made a footstep towards the door, they heard Numbuh 60 shouting, "Open up, traitors of the Kids Next Door! We've got you surrounded!"

"Traitors?!" they all exclaimed, giving worried looks to each other.

"You heard me! Open up! I'm giving you one last chance!" he exclaimed.

"There has to be some misunderstanding, Numbuh 60! We would never betray the Kids Next Door!" Nigel shouted.

There was silence, until Numbuh 60 and his team busted down the door to the treehouse. They quickly found the members of Sector V and pointed their guns at them. They put their hands up. "Misunderstanding?! Come on, you deliberately stole a power generator from the power core!" Numbuh 60 stated.

In a moment of weakness, Nigel said, "We're using it to recommission Sector Z, alright? I found out who they were and what happened to them last week! We can get them back. You have to believe me!"

"Wha- that's ridiculous, Numbuh 1! Why would you need a power generator that produces that much energy to recommission Sector Z, if you're telling the truth that you know."

"Because, the only way to override they're, um, current state, we need more than eleventy-billion fold worth of energy!"

"I thought I told you guys to leave it alone."

Numbuh 362, followed by Numbuh 86, came from behind Numbuh 60's team. "I came as soon as we defeated the teenagers," she told Numbuh 60, who nodded. She then turned to Sector V. "Look, I don't believe you guys betrayed the Kids Next Door, but I still think you're asking more than you can get!"

"Give us a chance, Numbuh 362. We think we've figured it out! At least let us try," Nigel said.

Soon enough, they were all marching towards the Delightful Mansion. Nigel and Rachel (Numbuh 362) were in the front. Once outside the enormous house, Rachel shouted, "Delightful Children from Down the Lane, this is the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door! Open up now and we will hold our fire!"

"I hope yer right about this, Numbuh 1," Fanny (Numbuh 86) murmured.

Many footsteps could be heard from inside the mansion, getting louder as the neared the door. When it opened, The Delightful Children from Down the Lane were in the doorway.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" they asked suspiciously in perfect unison.

"A little thing called the Recommissioning Module," Nigel said, holding it right in front of them and cranking it. A bright light zapped them blasting both the DCFDTL and Nigel backwards. As Nigel was flung back, he sent everyone else behind him falling as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing up and dusting themselves off, the bright light still blocked their view, but the screams of the DCFDTL were definitely audible. As the light dimmed, the KND operatives could see they were still in their delightful uniforms, which caused Nigel's hopeful face to fade. However, something else brought it back.

Bruce was the first to stand up, independent of his adoptive siblings, which shocked them. He then looked down at his outfit, then at Nigel Uno. "You-you recommissioned us!" he exclaimed. "But I'm still in this dorky outfit!"

"You weren't joking, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 60 said, looking wide eyed at Bruce. this caused Nigel to grin even wider than he already was.

Ashley was the next to stand up. She rubbed her eyes, and then looked at Nigel, but then, at Rachel, who looked slightly tearful, but hopeful.

"Rachel!" she exclaimed, running out of the mansion to hug the Supreme Leader.

"Ashley!" Rachel said, hugging back.

Fanny as well as Numbuh 60 smiled, which was odd, as they were both fairly stern operatives. Sector V was left confused. Meanwhile, the rest of Sector Z began to stand up and make their way out of the mansion.

"What is going on?!" Wally exclaimed, and everyone turned to him.

"Didn't you know? Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 0.3 are cousins!" one of Numbuh 60's teammates answered.

"Wait," David thought aloud, "is this only temporary, too?" Everyone's joyful expressions turned into sad ones. Except, of course, for Sector V.

Hoagie smiled, stepping towards the newly recommissioned sector. "Considering you were blasted with twenty-billion fold more energy than last time, I don't think so."

Everyone's faces were happy again. Lenny began to smile, happy that the one thing that was gone from his delightful attire was the braces. He took off his helmet.

Constance was unbraiding her hair and putting it into pigtails, like her normal attire. "Maybe we should get you guys to the Moonbase. There's a lot to fill you in on," Rachel suggested.

* * *

Instead of their delightful uniforms or military operative outfits, Sector Z changed into normal, everyday outfits. Bruce wore a black hoodie, jeans, and military green sneakers. David had on a dark red sweater, jeans, and boots. Ashley wore a red tee shirt, shorts, and red sneakers. Lenny sported a light blue tee shirt with a navy blue long-sleeved undershirt, jeans, and blue sneakers. Constance had on sunglasses, a green sweater, black leggings, and brown boots. As the walked to the main level of the Moonbase, Ashley asked, "By the way, where's Chad? Isn't he the Supreme Leader?"

Rachel stopped in her tracks. "A lot has happened since you guys were delightfulized, Ashley, and one of them was that Chad… Chad betrayed us. He went with a rogue group of teens that have been trying to destroy the KND. I'm the new Supreme Leader," she answered.

Ashley nodded, and they continued towards the auditorium. Once they entered, a large portion of the KND was gathered. They were murmurs.

"Attention, fellow Kids Next Door operatives!" Rachel said, and the talking faded out. "The rumors you've been hearing the past few hours are true. Sector Z has been found and recommissioned. They are still a bit confused on the details of how we have progressed, but nonetheless they are here. Welcome back Numbuhs 0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4, 0.5!" There was cheering, and everything seemed like it was going to be okay. Even though a new brightness had been uncovered, there was a darkness, too. Things were just getting started.

 **TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED.  
A/N: I will begin on the next three parts soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to 101olive4u for the lovely review (:**  
 **~Emily Believes xoxo**

* * *

Sector Z looked around the Moonbase, many familiar and unfamiliar operatives swarming around, trying to get back to their own bases. Everyone from the Amish Sector A to the Louisianan Sector X were scurrying to get back to Earth.

"You guys should be getting back to Earth, too, you know," Rachel said, tossing a Treehouse Seed to Bruce, who caught it.

"A seed? What on Earth are we suppose to do with a seed?" Bruce asked, examining the Seed.

"There's a bunch of 2x4 technology that has been created since you were gone. Just make sure that before you plant it, Father is out of that mansion," she said, smiling.

"Wait, we don't get to go home to our real parents?" David asked.

"Numbuh 0.2, your real parents think you've run away. Besides, they live in Oregon anyways, across the country. I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"Plus, I don't think you'd want to deal with Sector OR's ego," Patton (Numbuh 60) said as he prepared to make his way back to the Arctic Base. "They were the first cadets I trained once I was promoted to drill sergeant."

"I was drill sergeant for about three months before Numbuh 205 demoted me," Lenny stated.

"I don't see why, either. You were a great drill sergeant!" Ashley said. Constance nodded in agreement.

"Numbuh 205 was just a jerk," David said, rolling his eyes.

"But I've heard great things about Numbuh 205," Patton said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Everyone was afraid of him! I bet by now he's decommissioned, though, seeing as they've already gone through two other Supreme Leaders before you, Rach- I mean, Numbuh 362," Bruce said, shoving the Seed in his pocket.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Have did you know there were _two_ before me?" she asked.

Bruce grinned. "Isn't it obvious? Numbuh 205 was Supreme Leader when we were operatives, as well as in training. Though, a few months before we were delightfulized, he turned 13, so Numbuh 100 became the new leader, even though he was only 7. By then, the new recruits that Lenny had trained before Numbuh 205 demoted him were active operatives, and one of them was Chad. Lenny always came back to the treehouse to tell us about his best cadet, Chad Dickson, who chose the number 274. He knew he had the potential to be Supreme Leader, so that's why Ashley asked about him earlier. Plus, we still have our memories from when we were delightfulized," he explained. He still held his grin and tapped his temple.

Smiling, Rachel said, "Get back to Earth. That's a direct order."

* * *

Sector Z walked into their neighborhood, seeing the houses become more and more expensive and fancy as they neared their own.

"Numbuh 362 said before we plant this seed, we need to get Father out of the mansion," Bruce thought aloud as they walked. He stopped in his tracks, coming to a realization. "Guys, I think the only way we can get Father out is if we still act delightfulized."

The rest of his sector looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you serious?" Lenny asked.

"Yes! Father doesn't know we were recommissioned; he went out to go buy more ice cream. The only way we can get him out is if we pretend to still be delightfulized and then attack!" he explained.

"One problem: when we were delightfulized, we could talk in perfect synchronization! Our minds were connected or something, but now that we're recommissioned, that might be a bit hard," David pointed out.

"What other choice do we have? Bust in there and attack and risk being delightfulized again? This is way less risky, and way easier to work around!" he said.

"Bruce might have a point," Ashley said, tapping her chin. "If we pretend that we were still delightfulized, we could also pretend that we were defeated by the Kids Next Door because they grew stronger after the incident last week, and it weakened us, giving us an excuse for the imperfect synchronization."

"But it still doesn't cover our change in attire," David argued, gesturing to his own new clothing.

"We left those in the bushes, remember?" Bruce countered.

David sighed in defeat. They all went over to the bushes and individually changed back into the delightful clothing. "This better work," he said, styling his hair so it was in his eyes, though he could still see slightly. Ashley was putting the pink bow back in her hair, Constance was braiding her pigtails, and Lenny put his helmet back on.

"Sector Z," Bruce said upon seeing his recommissioned sector in disguise, "It's time to manipulate the enemy."

They got back into the positions they stood in while delightfulized and walked up the steps of the mansion, though this wasn't without difficulty.

"Ashely, you're stepping on my foot!"

"Sorry!"

"Watch where you're going, David!"

"Oh, let's see how easy it is for you to see when your hair covers your eyes!"

"I have a helmet on; I don't exactly have the keenest of sight right now, either!"

"Children? Are you home?" Father's voice caused Sector Z to stop bickering. They looked at each other with serious faces and nodded. It was go time.

"Yes, Father," they said, sounding as close to synchronized as they could get.

Father opened the door, seeing his children slightly less "perfect" than they usually were. They walked in, trying their best to stay in their positions.

"Where have you been?" he asked, closing the door.

"We were going up against the Kids Next Door, but they grew too strong," Bruce explained, everyone else coming in on the phrase at different times.

Father thought for a moment, looking at Sector Z suspiciously. "I am most disappointed in you all. But, we will find a way for revenge. Now up to your room, you have school tomorrow!" he said rather slowly.

Bruce led the others up to their room, in which they immediately separated once the doors were closed.

"Great, we have school tomorrow. Will we have to be 'delightful' there, too?" Ashley asked.

"Not exactly," Bruce replied, thinking off a plan for when they had to go back to school tomorrow. Perhaps this plan was a bit more risky than he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Hyper-Blossom Z, SaffronFields023, and Gigglebox15 for the reviews!  
** **Also, there was a guest review that couldn't PM to reply to, but thanks for the review anyways! I personally think all the characters are a bit OOC, because I'm not all that great at writing characters that aren't mine, but I'm glad you're enjoying the story!  
Sorry for taking so long to update.  
** **~Emily Believes xoxo**

* * *

Benedict awoke, preparing to go through the same routine that he did every school day. He forced himself out of bed, brushed his teeth, put his suit on, and headed downstairs. Usually, his perfect delightful children were downstairs, eating breakfast, but once he reached the kitchen, he was shocked to see it was empty. It was left just as it was the night prior.

 _Suspicious…_ Benedict thought. First, they went missing for majority of the day yesterday, and when they come home, their actions were certainly not completely normal. Now, they weren't here in the kitchen… _Why are they behaving so strangely?_

He walked back upstairs to their room, opening the door. To his surprise, they weren't in there, either. Furrowing his eyebrows, he searched around their room, seeing blankets and pillows uncharacteristically scattered all over to floor. Their uniforms were also found in the mess. He was left in a rather perplex state until he noticed a rope going down the window.

"No," he muttered to himself, refusing to believe that his delightful children were once again Sector Z. He refused to believe that the Kids Next Door managed to find a way to recommission them permanently. He refused to believe he lost one of his greatest advantages to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gallagher Elementary school, students and teachers alike gawked at the sight of Sector Z. They were, after all, used to seeing the DCFDTL. With the lack of uniforms and unification, some people didn't recognize them at all. In every class they had before recess, hardly anyone was paying attention to the teacher. In fact, some teachers had a hard time teaching! Their independent actions were just so… shocking.

"Can you believe we used to share a single desk?" Lenny said on their way to the playground.

"Yeah, now we can't share the same few feet of ground without stepping on each other's toes," Ashley said, making an obvious reference to how she couldn't stop stepping on Bruce's foot while they were pretending to be delightfulized.

However, when they reached the playground, the teacher on duty, Mrs. Thompson, called them up. "Ahem, Deligh- I mean, Ashley, Bruce, Constance, David, and Lenny, your father called the school office. He's here to see you."

Their eyes widened. What was Father doing at their school?! She motioned for them to go inside, which they did slowly. No one spoke as they all thought of the worst while walking down the hallway. David, being the tallest, peered through the window in the office, seeing Father chatting with the secretary.

"What do we do?" David whispered, moving away from the window and looking at Bruce.

The leader of Sector Z thought for a moment, before whispering, "He's going to find out today, no matter how much we try to avoid it. It's time we finally get him out of the mansion. Sector Z, battle stations." He then opened the office door, allowing Father to catch sight of Sector Z for the first time in a week.

"So, it's true," he said, walking up to the operatives, "Sector Z has been permanently recommissioned."

"Sector Z, attack!" Bruce exclaimed.

They underestimated his abilities, however, for his wide variety of powers against their weaponless selves was quite a short battle. He stormed out of the school with the defeated operatives in his clutches. Upon placing them in the backseat of his car, seat belts tightly wrapped around them, trapping them. They struggled to get out.

"Now, I'm bringing you _brats_ back to mansion, and you are _not_ leaving until you are once again obedient, delightful children!" he said, angrily stepping on the gas pedal.

 _He's got to have a weakness of some sort. . ._ Bruce thought, still struggling to get out of the tight grip the seat belt had on him.

Lenny kicked his shin, causing him to yelp. The African-American boy gestured with his head to the back of the car, where a humongous trail of fire was being created as Father sped to the mansion. Constance's eyes widened. She flung her boot off her foot and it hit a button on the dashboard, which freed Sector Z.

"What the-" Father practically shouted, looking in the rear view mirror to see what was going on. However, when he did, Bruce punched the side of his face and unbuckled his seat belt with his heel.

"David, take the wheel!" Bruce exclaimed.

"What?! But Constance's the one who usually drives! She's our 2x4 Technology Officer!" David said.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is an adult vehicle, meaning it's designed for adults! And you're the one with the longest legs! Just drive!" he ordered, helping Lenny, who was trying to keep Father away from any sort of controls.

David tried to wipe all his nerves away, and began to drive the car. "There!" Ashley exclaimed, seeing an ice cream shop, "The cold of the ice cream will cancel out his powers!"

"But there's people in there!" David observed.

"Go around back!"

David swerved right, almost hitting a few other cars. He looked in the rearview mirror to see a few people honk their horns and give him a very unfriendly gesture. He then drove to the back of the shop, ramming the car through the door, de nting both the walls and the car.

"My car! This was expensive!" Father exclaimed, his pyrokinesis heating his suit, causing Bruce and Lenny to jerk their hands away.

David drove the car straight into the crates of frozen ice cream, and Father's powers began to diminish.

Almost immediately, an elderly lady, the owner of the ice cream shop, came into the cold storage room. Instead of worrying about her surplus of ice cream being destroyed, she went straight to the children. That was the lovely thing about old people: if they were old enough, they completely forgot the reasons they hated children in the first place and loved them!

"Oh, are you all alright?" she asked, helping them out of the ice cream.

Bruce suddenly had an idea. "We're fine. We're just lucky that the cold ice cream managed to cushion the fall. See, our father was starting to fall asleep while driving… My adoptive brother, David here, took the steering wheel because he's the only one that could reach the pedals… Lenny" - he nudged Lenny so she knew who he was talking about - "and I were trying to wake him up, and when it he did it was right before the crash and all he cared about was the fact his car was dented!"

She gasped. "That is just horrible!" she exclaimed. She went back into the main area of the restaurant and grabbed a phone that was attached to the wall, dialing 911. "Police. Yes, I have a man who was putting his children in danger because he fell asleep while driving. Well he crashed into the back area of my ice cream shop! Thank you so much!"

Roughly fifteen minutes later, the police were in the storage room, handcuffing Father.

"You don't understand, they are Kids Next Door operatives! They're the ones at fault! I'm innocent! I'm innocent!" Father exclaimed.

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent," one of the policemen said, escorting him out of the building.

"Well, that's one way to get him out of the mansion," Ashley stated, looking at police car as it drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to secret-spell, Gracekim1, and for the reviews!  
Once again, sorry for the long wait. Though, I'm officially out of school (yay!) so I should have a lot more time for writing! Also, if any of you are interested in Adventure Time, I'm planning on writing a fan fic for that!**

* * *

Weeks had passed since Father was arrested. Sector Z had been enjoying having an entire mansion to themselves. It was huge! Ginormous! Though there was one thing that kept bugging Bruce.

That seed. That seed that Numbuh 362 gave him. He didn't know what value it held, or why Numbuh 362 wanted Father out of the house before they planted it.

"Don't you think we should plant that?" Ashley asked, referring to the seed Bruce held in hand.

"Probably about time to," Bruce muttered audibly.

They all went outside to their equally ginormous backyard. Finding a fairly empty place in the back corner, Bruce dug a small hole, gently tossed the seed inside it, and pat the dirt back over it. He then stepped back.

"Do you think we need to get some wat-" David started but, suddenly, the tree started grow before their very eyes! It wasn't an ordinary tree, however.

"Our old treehouse!" Lenny exclaimed.

"Man, they really _have_ advanced 2x4 technology!" David exclaimed.

Constance was the first to run inside the renewed Sector Z treehouse. She looked around, remembering distance memories of their times in the first one. The rest of her teammates weren't far behind her.

Ashley smiled brightly. "Old times, huh?" she asked.

"It seems like forever ago," Lenny spoke aloud what everyone was thinking.

"Seems like just yesterday you were promoted to drill sergeant," Bruce said, nudging Lenny and grinning.

 _Months before Father even thought of testing the delightfulization chamber on the captured Sector Z, they were simply relaxing in their treehouse, like any other KND operative not currently on a mission. Well, majority of the sector, anyways. Numbuh 205 had called Numbuh 0.4, aka Lenny, to the Moonbase._

 _The African American boy ran into the treehouse just minutes later. "Guys! Guys! You will not_ believe _what just happened!" he exclaimed excitedly, holding a piece of paper in his hand._

" _What is it, Lenny?" David asked._

" _Numbuh 205 promoted me to drill sergeant!" he exclaimed, showing them the piece of paper that proved it._

" _No way!" Bruce said, jumping up._

" _Congratulations, Lenny!" Ashley said._

" _Are you still going to be apart of Sector Z?" Constance asked._

 _Lenny looked at Constance with a reassuring look. "Of course. I only train operatives in the summer, when the kids were out of school."_

 _She smiled back._

"Your drill sergeant days were actually kinda fun," Ashley said. "Like when you were always talked about Chad Dickson and let us come to Antarctica once… It's a shame that he betrayed the Kids Next Door; he was such a good operative from what you said."

"I know," Lenny sighed, his face noticeably saddening. "Right after he chose his Numbuh, Numbuh 205 demoted me, and I still haven't got a clue why!"

"After that, though, didn't David almost admit his _little crush_ before we were delightfulized?" Bruce teased.

Lenny's face brightened, turning to David, who had turn a bright red. "Yeah… because you thought we'd never see each other in the same way again." He eyed Ashley out of the corner of his eye, then turned his gaze back to David.

 _Sector Z, in their military outfits and all, were tied up in the delightfulization chamber, about to meet the fate that would change their lives forever._

" _This is it, Sector Z," Bruce spoke quietly, yet boldly. "I should've listened to Numbuh 100… He said it was too dangerous!"_

" _Calm down, Bruce. We fought a good battle," Lenny said, looking at Bruce, then up at the top of the chamber. "If this is how we have to be decommissioned, then I'm glad I'm at least with you guys."_

" _If we're going all the cliche feeling stuff," David muttered. "Ashley," he said more loudly, "t-there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now…"_

" _And you waited to tell me right before we turn into obedient brats?" Ashley asked, still kind of fed up in their situation. It was her mistake that caused them to be in this mess._

" _I'm sorry! I just couldn't-"_

 _Before he could say anything else, Father burst into the room. He smirked at the defeated sector. "It's wonderful, isn't it? A chamber that will soon make all Kids Next Door operatives good, obedient children! Starting with you five!" He give a short maniacal cackle._

" _Do your worst. The Kids Next Door always find a way. They always do," Bruce spoke boldly, though deep down he didn't want to leave the KND. He didn't want to be delightfulized and he wanted to put Father in that Antarctic prison. Though he knew it was too late. They all did._

 _Happily slamming the chamber door shut, Father looked at the remote in his hand. "Any last words?" he said._

" _Y-You won't win!" the shaky voice of David said._

" _We'll just see about that."_

 _When he pressed the button, the machine started wobbling back and forth, a sign to show it was working. However, when a bright light was emitted from it, Father grew worried. The light began to get bigger and bigger, and he took cover under a nearby table. He heard many explosion and breaking noises._

 _When the light dimmed and the smoke cleared, he no longer saw Sector Z in what used to be the chamber. He saw the Delightful Children from Down the Lane._

"That was stupid to think, wasn't it?" David asked, trying to avoid the subject of his crush. "They do always find a way."

Ashley looked visibly shaken just at the thought of the memory. "I was t-trying to avoid _that_ memory." She sat down on the couch, putting her hands at her temples. "I was the one who caused us to be in that situation! I allowed him to take my sword and take me! Naturally you guys all followed… and then we were delightfulized! It was all _my_ fault!"

"It wasn't your fault, Ashley," David said quickly afterwards. "It took all of us to fight him. We went down as a team, and rose back up as one. This time, we _won't_ go back down."

Bruce, Constance, and Lenny grinned, giving each other knowing glances that neither David nor Ashley noticed.

Suddenly, an alarm of some sort went off. All of the operatives jumped up. Bruce looked the rest of his sector, leading them hastily into the mission control room.

A giant monitor turned on right when they entered the room. Numbuh 362 showed on the screen. "Sector Z - The Teens - attacking the Moonbase! - Might have something - with the imprisonment of Father - Please help!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Since I took so long to post chapter 6, I worked really hard yesterday and today so I could post chapter 7! I really hope you like it!**  
 **~Emily Believes xoxo**

* * *

As Sector Z entered the Moonbase, they could see the seriousness of the attack. Many things were destroyed, some of which might take a while to repair. Kids and teenagers alike were winning and losing, so it was hard to tell who had the upper hand.

As they observed the battles, they could recognize a lot of the operatives and former operatives-turned Teen Ninjas. They tried to stay as hidden as possible, not wanting to be drawn into a fight just yet, for they were trying to find Numbuh 362.

Ashley gasped upon seeing her cousin. She was fighting against the Steve, the leader of the Teens. The battle wasn't necessarily fair at that moment, however, for Steve had a paintball gun, and Rachel was left defenseless. She was faring fairly well, as she was dodging everyone of the attacks he tried to make.

"Go help her," Bruce said to Ashley, "we'll try to find some of the other teens." She nodded and went towards Rachel while the others went to go take down more teenagers.

Holding her umbrella sword readily, she approached the two leaders. "Hey sunglasses!" she exclaimed, causing Steve to turn to her.

Even though she wasn't in her military outfit, Steve could tell who she was. _Clearly._ His eyebrows raised. "Long time no see, eh?" Ashley said, smirking.

 _Roughly three or so months before her delightfulization, both Ashley and Steve were only 10 years old. Though, they were 10-year-olds with fairly different views. Ashley was a loyal KND operative, though Steve's loyalty was questionable._

 _It was that day that Ashley had found out he was a spy for the newly developed teen organization._

 _The battle they fought was short, because Ashley was definitely a skilled operative, coming from the best sector at the time. Even though he had the newly made S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and she simply had her umbrella sword, she won. Steve was running for the hills. That was the day he went rogue._

"But - you - you've been lost! Decommissioned!" he said, pointing his paintball gun in her direction. "You have been for the past six years!" He shot a few paintballs at her, which she dodged swiftly.

"You could say there was a certain… recommission mission," Ashley said. Dodging a few more paintballs, she used her umbrella sword to swipe Steve off his feet. His gun flew in there air.

Catching the gun, placed the top of her umbrella on Steve's chest to show she won. "And yet, six years later, I still kicked your butt in the same way," she said. Looking at the paintball gun, Ashley pulled the trigger, hitting him on the arm. Moving her umbrella, she started to use the paintball gun to make a pattern on the upper-half of Steve's body. The pattern formed a Z.

Taking the paintball gun away from Ashley, Rachel asked, "Where's the rest of your sector?"

"Well," Ashley started, scanning the room, trying to remember where they went, "That's a good question."

The rest of Sector Z eventually split up. Bruce found Numbuh 34 and 42 against twice as many teens. Though their performance was pretty impressive, the two Louisianian operatives were more than happy to accept Bruce's help. David found two teens trying to break into the tactic planning room. Both of them were shocked to see who they thought to be a delightfulized operative go against them. Constance bumped into a teen that was running away from Numbuh 66. The two beat him quite easily.

Lenny, however, still hadn't found a teen. The new Moonbase was hard to navigate. He unknowingly found himself going towards the power core. After walking for a few minutes he found a silhouette near a steel door. He furrowing his eyebrows. Upon getting closer, he saw the person was a teenager, but it wasn't just any teenager…

"Chad Dickson," Lenny murmured, causing the teen to turn to him. He couldn't believe his eyes. The seven year old cadet he once knew was now a teenager. And a traitor.

He read the words on the steel door. _POWER CORE._ His eyes widened. "Stay away from that!"

Chad, however, didn't recognize his former drill sergeant. In his eyes the rather skilled operative looked like a rather new operative, as he had no weapon or armor. "And what're you going to do to stop me?" he asked, pointing the paintball gun he had in his hand at him, walking towards the operative.

Lenny moved backward, hitting his back against the wall. He was cornered. Realizing his predicament, he thought for a moment. After a minute, he slowly raised his hands to his shoulders.

Chad smirked, waiting for him to utter the words "I surrender." However, instead of that, the operative slid to the left against the wall, grabbing his right arm in the process. With his other forearm he practically pushed the paintball gun out of his hand. And the guy didn't even _pick up_ the gun. He simply just kicked it aside.

"Chad," Lenny said, getting into a defensive stance, "I know you're better than this. Why were you trying to break into the power core?"

Chad did the same thing. "How could you possibly know me?" he asked, completely ignoring the actual question.

" _Because,_ I taught you everything you know!" Lenny exclaimed.

It took a minute for Chad to register what he said. "It can't be… _You_ can't be… Sector Z was lost ages ago!" he stated, narrowing his eyes at him.

"And recommissioned weeks ago," Lenny said. "You seriously don't remember me?"

"I remember the _actual_ Numbuh 0.4. He was the best drill sergeant ever in the history Kids Next Door! That's how I'm the best there is… was," he said.

Lenny sighed, walking backward towards the paintball gun. "That's a shame, Chad. You were always my favorite."

Chad's eyes widened when he said that.

" _Chad, could you come here for a minute?" Lenny asked to a seven-year-old Chad._

" _Did I do something wrong? I swear, sir, I'm trying the best I can-" he started, but was interrupted by the drill sergeant,_

" _You've done nothing wrong!" He knelt down so he was at eye level with the cadet. "I need to tell you something. Just don't tell any of the others. You're my best cadet, Chad. You have the potential to become Supreme Leader some day. You've always been my favorite."_

 _Chad smiled, saluted Lenny, and then walked away to the other cadets._

"But - it -" Chad simply just started at the Lenny, slowly putting together the pieces. The operative in front of him _was_ Numbuh 0.4. He had been recommissioned! Sector Z was back! "Go to the Mission Control room. That's were Steve and Cree are. Steve has a big chin and sunglasses - he's not that hard to spot. I'm certain you know Abby, Numbuh 5… Cree is her older sister, so you'll be able to see the resemblance. If you can disarm both of them, they'll call for the operatives to retreat. If you can't do that, then make sure the rest of your sector mates are safe. The teens are furious about Father being imprisoned, and once they find out you guys are recommissioned, they'll likely assume you had something to do with it."

Lenny raised his eyebrows, but decided not to question it. He nodded, and ran towards the Mission Control room. Constance was trying to keep Steve's weapon away from him (while simultaneously using it against him), Bruce was trying to disarm Cree, along with Abby. David and Ashley were fighting off two other teens trying to get to the controls. It was clear that the Kids Next Door had the upper hand.

Just as Lenny was about to help Bruce and Abby, Bruce managed to knock the paintball gun out of Cree's hands with his carrot nunchucks. Lenny grabbed the gun before Cree could. She gave a panicked look before pressing a button on her watch and saying, "Retreat, Teen Ninjas! Retreat!"

Teens scattered, trying to find their way out of the Moonbase. After many minutes, Numbuh 116 reported through a walkie-talkie, "All of the teenagers are out of Moonbase. I repeat, all of the teenagers are out of the Moonbase."

Many of the operatives went back to Earth, though a lot helped to clean up the damage as well. Once it was just Sector Z and Rachel cleaning up mission control, Lenny went up to her.

He sighed. "You know, you could've _told_ me that Chad was a teen operative."

Rachel looked baffled. "What - how did - I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Numbuh 362. They might not tell high ranking operative top secret stuff anymore, but they did when I was drill sergeant, and I can tell that Chad is a teen operative."

"Oh, really? How?"

"I don't think a regular Teen Ninja would just spout out their plans to their enemy. It wasn't that hard to put it together."

"I know this is probably important and all, but what's a teen operative?" Ashley asked.

"A teen operative is someone who stays a Kids Next Door Operative into their teens," Rachel answered, sighing. "There's a reason we don't tell the higher ranks stuff like this anymore." She then turned to the rest of Sector Z. "You can't tell anybody about this! That means no one! Alright? I don't want to have to lose Sector Z right after we got it back."

"Yes, sir," they all replied.

"You all should probably go home. We should be able to fix the rest of this on our own," she said.

Once more Sector Z was the last to leave the Moonbase.


	8. Chapter 8

Sector Z returned to Father's mansion. It was nearly nightfall. They all were talking about the teenagers they fought and how they beat them. Well, Bruce, Ashley, and David were, at least. Lenny and Constance stayed silent. For Constance, this wasn't that abnormal; ever since they were recommissioned she hadn't uttered a word. For Lenny, though, it _was_ abnormal. Usually he was all in for telling how he defeated tyrants, but he just seemed to be thinking about something.

"Hello? Earth to Lenny!" Ashley exclaimed, waving her hand in front of Lenny's face, snapping him back to reality.

" _Wha-?_ " Lenny nearly fell off the fairly expensive-looking couch he was sitting on.

"What happened back at Moonbase?" Bruce asked, noticing instantly that his friend was acting out of character. "You're not usually spaced out, Lenny. That's David."

"Hey!"

"It doesn't have anything to do with Chad, does it?" the voice that hadn't been heard individually for a long time spoke.

Everyone snapped their head towards Constance. She hadn't spoke this entire time they'd been recommissioned, including the temporary one when Grandfather had regained power.

"I-It does," Lenny answered after a moment of silence. He was still in slight shock as he continued, "It's just, he was a _teenager_."

"You _knew_ that already, Lenny," Bruce said.

"Of course I know that, but it's different seeing it," he said. "It's not everyday you see someone that used to be three years younger than you appear three years older!"

Yet another silence. "At least he's a teen operative, right?" Ashley asked, trying to brighten the mood of the room. "He didn't actually betray the Kids Next Door."

With those words, a grin was soon painted on Lenny's face. "And he's still my best cadet, older or not. In fact, when I first saw him, he was near the power core…"

Things returned to normal, or as normal it could get, anyways. Everyone (and this time, it _was_ everyone) was talking about how they defeated their respective teenagers and pre-delightfulization memories.

All was well.

* * *

David timidly stood outside Ashley's door in the treehouse. Ever since Bruce brought back the memory of their delightfulization and the events prior, he had been thinking… He never told Ashley. She was oblivious to the situation, right? She didn't know that he liked her… right?

 _Even though it was painfully obvious_ , he told himself silently, mentally cringing.

Countless times he had run over the "what ifs" in his head. The last time he tried to tell her, it was more a "now or never" situation. Of course, mere seconds before the delightfulization chamber malfunctioned, he thought it was "never", but now he had his chance once more. They were no longer obedient brats. They were Sector Z once more.

With the lack of their connected minds, though, his individual feelings returned. And it was then he could finally express his feelings, whether she returned them or not.

"...David? Why are in you in my doorway?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow. She was about to leave her room to get something to eat when she saw him there.

 _I need to stop that,_ he thought. Bruce was certainly right about his "spacing out" problem.

"Well - I - uh - you see -" He paused for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. In a slightly panicked state he managed to get out, "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now…"

Ashley smiled. "Is it the same thing you wanted to tell me when you told me that the first time?" she asked.

David sighed. "Yes." She gestured for him to continue. "Look, even though the last time I tried to tell you this was six years ago, I still feel the same way. Ashley… I've had a crush on you ever since I joined this sector."

To his surprise, since all of this was so sudden, her smile quickly spread into a grin. She simply just said, "Ditto."

* * *

After six years of delightfulization, the best sector ever to face the Kids Next Door had returned. Bruce lead the team courageously, but wasn't afraid to crack a joke every once a while. David, though still a bit dorky and awkward, managed to hit it off pretty well with Ashley, who was rather cool and extroverted. Lenny made sure Sector Z was the new title holder of most succeeded missions, as it was usually him that saved them at last minute. Constance was talking just as much as she did pre-delightfulization, which was a lot, and she was always interested in figuring our new 2x4 technology.

Sector Z had finally returned, after all those years. The best of the best was back. And this time, they weren't going back down.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ THE WHOLE THING. THANK YOU :D**

 **Hey! You guys might have been wondering why the auhtor's note (idk why I made an effort to put those every chapter. Did you guys even read them? I honestly wouldn't even have) was missing at the beginning of the chapter! That's because it's down here (duh).  
As you could probably tell, this is the end of the fic. I know, only 8 chapters with roughly 1,000 words each isn't much, but this was originally suppose to be a one shot (with the first three chapters + a little more being one chapter).  
I hope you all enjoyed the short story with our favorite lost (and I think only) lost sector! Thank you all SO much for the reviews and support! Feel free to PM me any time. Who knows? I might even post a sequel to this (: (if i get around to it with my procrastination habits)  
Please, as a end-of-story thing, leave a review on your thoughts of the story as a whole! (Optional, btw. You aren't obligated to do it. It's more of a challenge for my daily reviewers).**

 **~Emily Believes xoxo**


	9. Sequel! (:

**Hey guys! I know this story hasn't been finished for long, but I've been aching to write more about Sector Z. Instead of writing a prequel about their past or a full-fledged sequel about their life now that they're recommissioned, I've decided to kind of combine the two! Presequel. Put it in the Oxford Dictionary.**  
 **Ahem, anyways, the first two chapters of the story are already up! You should be able to find it on my profile, if not by the search engine. The title is Memories of the Lost Sector.**  
 **Since you're not allowed to put author's notes up as chapters, below the description of Memories of the Lost Sector.**  
 **Enjoy, I hope you like the presequel! (: Please check it out.**  
 **~Emily Believes xoxo**

* * *

While exploring their new and improved tree house, Sector Z finds a room full of things from the old days that bring back many, many memories. Pictures that remind them of their families, weapons the remind them of their training, and schoolwork that remind them of the days spent in the education prison. But who could've possibly found all these items to put in their tree house in the first place?

Sequel to Recommission Mission. 0.2/0.3


End file.
